Conversations in Bars
by Life is just a tire swing
Summary: Quick Two Shot. Established Rizzles. The first part contains an OC and the second is written from Casey's point of view.
1. Cops and Welders

Rizzoli and Isles

Conversations in Bars

Cops and Welders

Jane, OC

Pausing just inside the door of the bar, Jane looked around as she allowed her eyes to adjust. After leaving Maura following a rather heated argument, she found herself driving around and looking for a little hole in the wall dive bar.

Still dressed for work in black slacks, a simple red shirt, her favorite boots, and badge and gun on her hip, she slowly walked up to the bar with her trademark swagger, scowling to herself, realizing there was no one around to witness it except for a half asleep bartender at the end of the bar.

Choosing a chair at the end of the bar to allow her to keep an eye on the door and the rest of the room, she sat down heavily on the well worn wooden stool. The man approached her with a bartender's towel in one hand and a warm smile.

"Good afternoon, OOfficer. What can I get for ya?" he inquired as he placed a beverage napkin down in front of her.

Sighing, Jane leaned forward and rubbed her temples, closing her eyes for a moment. "Do you have anything back there that can make a cop from Southie elegant enough to escort her way out of her league girlfriend to a black tie gala? Or if that's too ambitious, how about just worthy enough to wash her dirty socks?"

The man let out an unexpected hearty laugh as his eyes twinkled. "I am a bartender, not a miracle worker. Give me something to work with here" he teased good-naturedly.

Jane groaned and put her face into her hands, her forearms resting on the bar.

The man smiled at her antics. "People only come into a bar like this to drink their troubles away or unload them on an unsuspecting barkeep they will never see again." He raised an eyebrow in challenge as she lifted her head up.

With a huff she placed her chin in her right hand while toying with the napkin in her left. The man crossed his arms and leaned on the wet bar behind him, waiting patiently. Jane thought through why she was even there. When something bothered her, she usually just hid it behind sarcasm and a quick right jab. She would usually think things through in her own time and go from there. That hadn't worked this time. If she was honest with herself, she was looking for someone anonymous to talk things through with.

"Like I said before, my girlfriend is so far out of my league it borders on ludicrous," she started. "We had been best friends for years before we started dating. It honestly never even occurred to us that we were closer than normal friends. There wasn't anything particularly earth shattering that brought it on. We were just sitting on her couch watching TV one night. I looked over at her and she was staring at me. I felt something inside me shift into place and I leaned over and softly kissed her." Jane laughed deprecatingly, "When she kissed me back I almost passed out."

"I remember the first time I kissed my Bonnie" the man said with misty blue eyes. "We grew up together and had known one another for years. I pulled away with a blush on my face only to see a huge smirk on hers. And do you know what she says to me? That woman had the audacity to ask me what took so long!" He laughed softly at the memory. Shaking his head, he quietly reminisced, "Isn't it funny how we always seem the last to know?"

"It is a wonder, isn't it?" Jane replied.

They both quietly pondered the women that seemed to know them better than they knew themselves for a few moments before Jane spoke up once again. "She is a doctor. Not just any doctor, though, this woman is the very definition of intelligence. She can remember things she has only read once and is always trying to share that knowledge with those of us lucky enough to be around her. I learn something from her every single day."

Jane paused for a moment before continuing even softer than before. "I am with a woman who is literally one of the smartest people in the world and I count my stars that I finished high school."

The bartender pulled a glass down and poured himself a glass of apple juice. Smiling Jane said, "I'll have what you're having."

Placing the glass he had just poured on the napkin he had given her earlier, he reached for another glass for himself. "Bonnie was an accountant. The things that woman could do with numbers and how she would calculate things in her head left my head spinning. I was a welder by trade and didn't have much use for such things. She never seemed to mind though, even after going over finances for hours so that I could understand them. She would always tell me that if we were all meant to know the same things, we would all be the same and how boring would that be?"

"I was raised by a plumber" Jane stated, "There is something to be said for a good day's work. Something you accomplish with your own two hands. No shame in being a welder."

"There is no shame in protecting my city, either, Officer." He stated matter-of-factly.

Jane grumbled under her breath before resuming her train of thought. "Before we started dating, I would often go with her to these things. I would grumble and complain, but I always secretly enjoyed being there with her and watching her in her element. She was raised by very well off parents and she learned how to interact with these people at an early age. Before if I were to embarrass her, it was OK because I was just some quirky friend, but now, now I am her girlfriend and if I would to embarrass her it would reflect poorly on her."

He sipped his apple juice thoughtfully for a minute before responding. "Did you ever embarrass her when you were friends?"

Jane laughed, "There was this whole fish incident. And she is always swatting my arm telling me I am being too loud or inappropriate."

His next questions caused her to pause. "Is the fish incident a lesbian thing or is there something more to that?" He stopped her response with a hand gesture. "On second thought, I don't really want to know the answer to that question. Instead let's go with how did she respond to those incidents. Was she legitimately angry?"

His mock squeamishness put Jane a little more at ease. "No, the fish thing has to do with them putting a whole fish, eyes included on my plate and me freaking out a little. As for Maura's response to the fish and other events, she thinks it's funny as hell and still brings up certain comments that were overheard that should never be spoken in high society. Her humor is actually quite dark."

"Does she embarrass easily?" He questioned.

Jane replied with her dimples showing and shaking her head. "No, actually. It takes a lot to embarrass her. Part of the reason is she is a little socially awkward." Jane held up her forefinger and thumb close together before spreading them much wider. "But the reality of it is she really doesn't care what other people think."

He pondered that for a moment. "Do you embarrass easily?"

Jane huffed her answer. "I am a cop. From Southie. The only thing I get embarrassed about is my over bearing mother asking inappropriate questions."

His blue eyes sparkled as he looked at her. "So the real issue isn't that you are afraid of embarrassing her, it is that you are simple afraid she will wake up one day and realize she is slumming with the plumber's daughter." It wasn't a question.

After finishing the apple juice, she set her glass down and looked out the window as people went about their business. She turned her attention to the empty glass and began rolling it around in her hands.

Breaking her reverie, the man continued. "As I was saying before, I married up as well. Way up. I always knew that woman was out of my league. But she made me realize something. She spent all her time with me for no other reason than she simply enjoyed my company."

He began to wipe the bar down so that he had something to do with his hands. "She passed away from cancer some 10 years ago. I drank myself in to a stupor for five years, until a good friend came to me one day and made a very valid point. Bonnie would have been so pissed at me for dwelling on the sadness instead of remembering all the times we made one another laugh. She would have stopped talking to me for not taking care of our children and grandchildren. To put it simply, I was no longer someone she would have enjoyed spending time with. That was enough for me to drag my ass to my first AA meeting. The knowledge that the part of me she loved so much was all but gone encouraged me to be that person once more."

One particular spot on the bar held his attention for a moment as they both ignored the fact that his previously sparkling eyes were now misty. "Tell me, Southie. If your woman is so damned smart. Why would she waste her time on the likes of you?"

A ghost of a smile played across Jane's face. She knew what he was doing, but was powerless to stop her response. "I treat her unlike anyone else in her life ever has. I treat her like she matters and I care what she has to say. I protect her without smothering her," he raised his eyebrow at that. Jane conceded, amending her statement, "most of the time. Most importantly though, I treat her as if nothing in the world matters to me as much as she does."

He pressed on. "Why is that such a big deal to her, Officer?"

Realization struck. Jane drew herself to her full height as she stood and pulled a $20 out of her wallet, dropping it on the bar. "Because no one else in her life has ever loved her just for her. Her bio parents. Her parent parents. The people she grew up with and around. Not even her ex's."

Dimples on display once more as she walked out the door, "I am late. Really late. I've got to go make the only person in the world who matters know just how much she matters to me." With that she raised a hand over her shoulder in goodbye.

Picking up the bill, he spoke to an empty bar. "Lucy only charges 5 cents."


	2. Treat Her Like a Lady

**A/N This second part is still established Rizzles and occurs the evening of the first chapter. I wrote this from Casey's point of view for a little challenge and because, well, I wanted to put him in his place. Keep this in mind that it is intentionally inflammatory when you are reading it.**

* * *

Rizzoli and Isles

Conversations in Bars

Treat Her Like a Lady

Jane, Maura, Casey

General Casey Jones pushed through the people milling around the event. Excusing himself as he slowly made his way to the bar, his eyes searching for a certain brunette.

Not finding his quarry just yet, he ordered a scotch and positioned himself to scan the room. He had got good intel from an old friend that Jane would be at this gala. After accepting his drink, he faced the room so that he would have a good view to the guests.

The minute his eyes landed on her, his breath caught. Jane had always fought him about wearing dresses and he never understood why. The deep blue gown she was in was absolutely stunning. Obviously her mother or Maura had helped her pick out because it fitted her figure flawlessly. Her curly hair was piled high on her head and she had actually put effort in to her appearance, applying a tasteful amount of makeup.

The most enthralling thing about the brunette tonight wasn't what she was wearing or how her hair and makeup were done. No, what truly drew the man in, as well as everyone else in the room, was the look in her eyes and the flush to her cheeks. There was just something about the way she looked tonight that made her simply stunning.

Smiling to himself, he realized it was anticipation and love. His friend must have alerted her that he would be attending as well. Apparently she was just as excited to see him as he was to see her. Stepping away from the bar, he slowly began making his way toward her, not wanting to miss the look on her face when she finally spotted him.

A moment later his breath hitched at the force of seeing her face become radiant when she saw him. She began to walk toward him, her gaze never wavering as she approached. Keeping his pace slow, he wanted to make her come to him. Wanted her to submit to him and put herself where she belonged, on his arm.

This go around he wouldn't be taking no for an answer. Her job was fine and all, but it was time for her to stop screwing around and become an appropriate wife. The room was becoming more and more crowded. She had made very little progress toward him due to the sheer number of people when he was jostled from behind.

Taking his eyes off the prize for a moment to avoid stepping on unsuspecting feet, he heard a female voice offer passing apologies as a suit clad arm disappeared in the crowd. Once he had righted himself, he looked to regain a visual on his target.

Jane must have been intercepted by someone she knew and was now speaking animatedly to a man, one that appeared to be shorter than her based on the occasional glimpse of a tuxedo jacket he spotted through the growing throngs of people.

Casey was unconcerned that this intruder would pose any threat to him. She obviously anticipated being with him tonight and had really pulled out all the stops. All those things he had always asked of her to do, as a woman was supposed to, she had accomplished this evening. Dress, heels, makeup, hair attended to, and the beautiful expression on her face as she interacted with even the most inadequate of people. Yes, she would make a fine General's Wife.

Jane's brother, Frankie bumped into him while he was impatiently waiting for her to continue making her way to his arm. "Hey Casey. I didn't realize you were back in town. How long are you here for?" The General never understood Jane's devotion to her family. They were just people you were raised with and you visited occasionally. He had neither the time nor desire to suffer fools at the moment and brusquely stopped the conversation before it could even begin.

"I am not in town for very long. I came in to surprise Jane and wanted to ask her to move with me to DC. I think she has lived this life long enough. It is about time for her to become a good wife and mother. Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to go see a man about a horse." He turned to return to the bar, the snort from the taller man not even registering.

Someone behind him mumbled something about a funeral, but he paid them no mind as he settled in once again. It was about time for Jane to end the conversation she was having and give him some attention.

His eyes returned to her as she laughed whole heartedly, a slight blush on her cheeks from the warmth of the room and her merriment. She softly laid a hand on the arm of a tuxedo jacket to make a point. The General could feel himself heat up as jealous began to raise its ugly head, but just like that the people between them seemed to part and he released an enormous sigh at the realization that is was actually Maura.

Jane had always had a soft spot for the strange doctor who was attractive in her own right, though tonight not so much. She must have worn a tuxedo to tease Jane. Like the Doctor's other clothing, it fit well and was of a known designer, yet he still had difficulty finding the appeal of her in that attire. Her blonde hair was down and perfectly coiffed, as always, the low cut of the shirt that was matching in color to Jane's gown allowing a bordering on inappropriate amount of cleavage to be displayed. She was undeniably a woman, but he simply preferred women more feminine.

Truth be told, he was relieved that Jane had chosen appropriate attire for this gala. It would be one less fight he would need to have with her for future events when he could remind her of how lovely she was this evening.

Tired of waiting for her and knowing that women can talk with their friends for hours, Casey pushed away from the bar to claim his prize. Apparently Jane still had some stubbornness in her and was going to make him wait a little. He wasn't concerned that the streak wouldn't disappear with time.

A hand on his shoulder caught him just as he began to make his way. It was Detective Vince Korsak, Jane's former partner. "Got a few minutes for a drink, General?"

Being that Korsak was a veteran and he had always spoken to him in an appropriate manner and had even taken care of his service dog for a period of time, the General agreed to a quick drink. It would give Jane more time to spend with Maura and she could get it all out of her system before he took her away for the remainder of the night.

Vince ordered his own scotch before turning to Casey. "How long are you in town for?"

Clinking the ice in his glass, the General answered quickly. "Couple of days. Wanted to see Jane."

The Detective accepted his drink and turned to watch the two woman as well. "Is Janie expecting you?"

Avoiding the question, Casey answered. "She saw me and the expression on her face took my legs out from under me. I don't think she'll mind."

Korsak looked at him with an odd expression. "She's happy now, General. Much happier than I have seen her, well… ever."

Casey smirked, "Well, she must have received word that I was coming tonight, because the look she gave me was pure adoration. She's lucky I didn't throw her over my shoulder and take her out of here that very moment."

Vince snorted into his glass, "You sure she was looking at you?"

Frowning Casey looked at the Detective. "Yes, I am. There were people behind me and I got knocked off balance by someone from behind, but yes, she was looking at me, before that at least."

The two men looked at one another for a moment. Vince letting the silence go by seemingly unaffected before breaking it. He gestured to the woman in question once more. "You still sure about that?"

Casey turned to look at where he was pointing. The breath left his body and he slumped backward to lean against the bar. He had never beheld a sight more breathtaking in all his life. Jane's chocolate eyes were almost black with desire. Her cheeks beautifully flushed. She held her right hand to her breast and the rise and fall of her breathing could be seen across the room. Dimples were the deepest Casey had ever seen them and her eyes were glistening. The General watched the fall of a single tear as it slid won her cheek. It wasn't until that moment that he realized where she was looking.

Dr. Maura Isles was on one knee in front of Detective Jane Rizzoli. She held Jane's left hand in her both her own. The entire room fell silent as all eyes were on the two women.

The Doctor was able to project her voice, despite the emotion in it. "Jane, you have taken something from me and I don't ever want it back. You have taken the loneliness and emptiness that was in my life away. You have given something to me in return. You have given my life purpose, hope, family, and love. You have filled the gaping crevice in my soul with your warmth, joy, and strength. So I have given you something in return. My heart. You have it. All of it. To hold within your own two hands and keep safe, because there is no safer place in this world for my heart than in your hands."

Tears were openly streaming down Jane's face. She had never let Casey see her cry. Even when she told him about losing their baby. Now she was openly crying in a room full of strangers. The General was helpless to do anything more than continue to watch.

Maura paused for a moment to let her words be absorbed. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The words were barely out of Maura's mouth before Jane was answering. "Yes. Yes of course I will. You don't even have to ask. I only have room for your heart because I have already given you mine."

Every person in attendance burst into applause as Maura slipped a ring on Jane's finger. Jane caressed Maura's cheek as they looked one another in the eyes.

Casey gasped out loud. "Oh. My. God. She is absolutely stunning. I have never seen her look this good."

Vince patted him on the shoulder. "That's love, Casey. She looks like that because she is in love. She would have looked at you like that too, you know. But you blew it."

Casey pulled away, his voice soft and dejected. "No, she never looked at me like that."

Korsak was thoughtful for a moment. "You're right, she never looked at you like that. But she would have. All you needed to do was accept her for who she is." Vince gestured toward the two woman. "She doesn't dress like that because Maura asks her to. She dresses like that because Maura treats her the way a woman ought to be treated. She treats her like a lady."

Casey Jones watched in awe when Jane pulled Maura into her and held her tightly. She didn't fight to control the embrace or push for more than Jane was willing to give. She just let her be Jane.

Korsak finished his glass and placed it on the bar with a clink. "I am going to make my way over to offer my Best Wishes. Take a piece of advice from a man three times divorced for what it's worth. Slip out of here and go back to your life. The next time you run into a woman like Janie, treat her like a lady. Let her be who she is and love her for it, not in spite of it."

The General finished his second scotch of the evening, watching Jane and Maura's family and friends gather around to offer their support. He had let the opportunity to love a woman unlike any he would most likely meet again and she slipped through his fingers because he couldn't love her for who she was.

He decided to heed Vince's advice and slipped out of the gala, knowing as long as he lived, he would never forget the vision of Jane Rizzoli in love.


End file.
